StoryQuest: The Kraken
Quest Begins after you Complete Story Quest: Raven Cove Story Quest: The Black Pearl Requires: Lvl 45+ The Rewards Can been seen HERE _____ Quest's Below _________________ Talk to Jack Sparrow +100 _____________________ Jack Sparrow: Its time to seek on an Adventure and take out my enemies once and for all Mate! _____________________ _________________________ Quest Name: Sink Em! Sink 1 Undead Phantom + 100 Sink 1 Undead Revenant + 100 Sink 1 Undead Privateer Ship + 100 + 300 Total. _____________________ Quest Name: Take them out! Jack sparrow: Time to take the Undead Generals out. _____________ Defeat General Blood less + 500 Defeat Timothy dartan + 500 Defeat General Dark hart + 500 Defeat General Sand Spaine + 500 ( Bonus ): Win any Invasion + 1000 BonusReward: Scoundrel Bandana Total w/no Bonus: +2000 Total w/ Bonus: 3000 ________________ Quest Name: Rott's Demise! ___________ Jack sparrow: Mate Defeat Captain rott his vile soul must be put to an end. __________ Sink 30 Phantom ships + 5000 Gold Sink Any Undead Privateer Flag Ship + 200 Gold Defeat Captain Ezekiel rott + 3000 Rep Bonus: Defeat The Casa de muertos Crew Bonus Reward: Admiral's Cutlass. Overall: 5000 Gold 3000 Rep Overall/w bonus: 5000 Gold 3000 Rep + Admirals Cutlass. ________ Quest Name: Open the Chest: Summary: See whats in the chest. ___________ Open the chest and claim your Reward + 0 Rep Choose your weapon + 500 Rep Jolly Roger Doll or Rott's Sabre ( Will make a page later with their Stats. ) _____________ Overall: 500 rep + the weapon you chose. ___________ Quest Name: The Massive Invasion. Summary: The Undead has efffected the Eastern India Trading Company Get them now! Sink 30 Undead Tryants + 4000 rep Sink 10 Undead Warlords + 1000 gold Defeat Undead El Captaine + 9000 gold ( Bonus ): Go fishing and Catch Mossy Moses Reward: Undead Privateer Ship. Overall w/no bonus: 4000 rep + 10,000 gold. Overall w/ Bonus: 4000 rep 10,000 gold Undead privateer ship. ______________ Quest Name: Defeat Jolly Roger at Isla Muerto Defeat 100 Any Undead types at Isla Muerto + 10,000 rep Defeat Undead sorcerers( Lvl 54) and Collect 2 Cursed staffs ( Drop rate: 21% + 10,000 rep ( Must Complete ONE of these to get to the Undead Staff Men Bosses ) Defeat: James Willows( Lvl 58 Undesd staff men Boss + 4000 rep Defeat: Samuel Que ( Lvl 31 Undead staff men Boss + 4000 rep _____________________ Defeat Jolly Roger(Lvl ??) + 100,000 Gold + 30,000 rep ( Can only be killed with the Cursed blade from Raven cove Quest: No Drop Cursed blade or Seafang.) _____________________ Over all: 48,000 Rep and 100,000 gold __________________ Quest Name: Collect your Reward. Summary: Jolly has something in his cursed chest, Chest Contains: Shadow Cutlass or Jolly's Cursed Attire ( His Hat Coat Pants belt and boots ) + 100 rep overall: 100 rep ___________________ Quest: Bad news!!!!! Summary: A new Villian has step afoot sail to Tormenta and speak to Mr Gibbs. Talk To joshamee Gibbs + 100 rep Josh gibbs: Aye mate Davy jones has set sail defeat his men! Defeat 10 Thrall Captains + 500 rep ______________ overall: 600 rep _________ Quest name: Board the Black Pearl summary: Jack,Will, Elizabeth, and James Norrington are heading to an uncharted island. Talk to jack: 100 rep Go to Dingy and Collect Jar of dirt +100 rep ________ Quest Scene: Help The Crew ( Npcs of Jack will elizabeth and the rest of the crew ) Hold off Davy jones crew. Defeat waves 1 - 30 Of Davy jones crew. + 4000 rep Adventure far into the jungle. + 0 rep Defeat the Natives + 100 rep Overall: 4300 rep __________ Quest Scene:The Kraken! summary: You Held off now heres the real challenge! Shoot the Kraken and defend the pearl + 30,000 rep Go inside the cabin and find the Package + 9000 rep Escape the Black Pearl! + 100 rep Overall: 39,100 rep and jack sparrows sword ___________________________ Quest name: Unfortune today... Quest Scene: Tell the news to Tia dalma. Tia dalma: We may have lost great Captain Jack sparrow but we have help.... Barbossa: So what has come of my dear black pearl HAHA + 100,000 Gold and The Black Pearl. _________________________________________________________________________ Quest Done By - Captain Ezekiel. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO